golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SAPPHIRE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height. 1.86. Date of birth (attributed to his new life) 1973 ... January 15. Nemesis place. Blue hair and dark blue eyes. Nationality planet Nemesis, later Japanese Sapphire Lassart is a character from Sailor Moon adapted to my stories. He is prince of Nemesis, with the rank of Infante not being the heir to the throne. Son of King Coraíon and Queen Amethyst Nairía. And he has an older brother the crown prince Diamond (Diamante) Historia en GWNE Némesis It overlaps with Sailor Moon R in a few moments. Sapphire was born in the capital of Nemesis, since childhood he is attracted to mathematics and engineering. Robotics too. Encouraged by the royal advisor, he is primarily dedicated to designing and building droids (androids that serve all kinds of tasks). He loves his parents very much and is very close to his older brother, Diamond, whom he admires and always wishes to please, but without hiding his opinions even when they disagree. Gradually it is affected by dark energy like the rest. but to a lesser extent than the most prominent members of his clan. He even becomes interested in Petz, the eldest daughter of Count Opal of Ayakashi. This corresponds to him but the events will cause them to distance themselves. Historia en Sailor Moon R The same as in the anime of the nineties. After helping his brother believing that they were carrying out his revenge against the kings of Crystal Tokyo who expelled their ancestors, he discovers the truth and flees badly hurt by the attack of the hooded advisor who reveals him is the servant of the Death Phantom. He is found by Petz who heals him and tries to stay with her to save him. However Sapphire try to warn his brother and is killed by the Sage. Historia en GWA Alfa He appears in Heaven and there, along with his brother and other warriors in a situation similar to his (Nephrite and Ail) He is trained by Piccolo. Then Roy will arrive and join him and the others to complete his preparation. He will be brought back to life and will return to Earth with his group of friends to face the demons. After the victory he will meet again with Petz who will almost faint when he sees him, then, in an emotional and affectionate tone he will reproach him for not having cut his hair or shaving. After a few days, with their usual appearance, the two move to Japan and in Tokyo reopen the girls' store, Otafukuya. Historia en GWB Beta Things are going well. Sapphire works as an ESA engineer and then accepts a very important position as project manager and chief engineer at the Masters Corporation. Your honeymoon has some experience of a supernatural nature, it is told in a parallel story. GWHC30 Upon returning from their Honey Moon trip, Petz makes Otafukuya one of the most famous stores in Tokyo. He gets to hire a girl named Mimette who entered the store totally helpless and lost. She turns out to be a former member of Witches Five, former enemies of Sailor Moon and the other warriors. But the girl wants to change and amend her life and both Sapphire and Petz will help her. Later, Sapphire will recommend her to enter her company, at the orders of her colleague Dr. Tomoe. As far as their personal life is concerned, the couple will have two children, Coraíon(in Sapphire's father´s memory) and Granate. The first one is a very responsible child and the second is very mischievous, although both have a very good heart in the background. Sapphire likes to see how his eldest son takes care and cares for his little brother, just as Diamante did with the. During their Honeymoon, Sapphire and Petz on Easter Island. Katewind art. So his children grow up, Coraíon will become an engineer as his father and Garnet will enlist in the UNISON space academy, he will also be part of the Justices musical group along with his cousins, which Petz does not see very appropriate although Zafiro encourages him since he also plays the drums a bit, just like his son. The story in this part concludes with Garnet embarking on the SSP-1. Historia en GWG Gamma Shortly after beginning the terrible news of the death of his son Garnet destroys Sapphire and his wife. She, mad with pain, even slapped him, blaming him for having encouraged the boy to embark and become a pilot. Soon Petz collapses and hugs him asking for forgiveness. At least the two can go to Heaven to say goodbye to the young man for the last time. Historia en GWD Delta He barely appears, although he will meet Sandy Ann Wallance, the woman whose son Coraíon has fallen in love with. He likes her very much and accepts her immediately, although Petz reproaches him that he has only seen a beautiful body and face. To which he replies. "She is a doctor and scientist as well as beautiful, admits that it is not a bad combination" Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. He does not appear or be named. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. He does not appear or be named. Historia en GWT Trascendencia His son Coraíon marries Sandy Ann Wallance and he is very happy. Although he suffers like the rest when his daughter-in-law takes time to be a mother. This he succeeds at last and gives a grandson to the one who puts Garnet. This growing child will go on the transcendental mission of the Nine. In the end, Sapphire and those of his generation will also transcend Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. Sapphire is more developed and talkative. His contact with Roy did a lot for that. He also made a great friendship especially with Ail and also with Nephrite. After your workout changes quite physically, your body becomes more muscular and stocky. Even leaving long hair attached to a ponytail and beard. However unlike his brother Diamond, he will not keep that look. He will return to his usual short hair while also shaving his beard. Together with his brother, he was one of the top leaders in finalizing the SSP-1 and SSP-2 project. As well as another asteroid, the one that would have been the SSP-3, which was stolen and used by ground dissidents to escape the reign of Serenity and Endimion. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go to Start' Volver a''' [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales '''personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'